Try it On
by Billie Jukes
Summary: One-Shot. Kaito and Shinichi are twins. Shinichi is trying to grips with the Kuroba family secret. And worse, Coming to grips with the fact that he might be as much Kid as Kaito


1Disclaimer: Everyone sing! sings Should all Disclaimers be forgot and never brought to mind, Remember dear the characters here are noooooot mine ends singing

Conan and Kaito: Happy New Year.

Hakuba: but it's the middle of summer?

Warning. Shinichi is prolly rabidly OOC, but then thats the point.

**Try it on.**

I look at him as though he's mad for suggesting it. Then I look at the outfit hanging in front of me. It was his Father's. No _our _Father's. His uniform. His icon. His legacy.

But it was a legacy meant for my brother not me. True I'm the oldest, as Mrs. Kuroba, no, Mom, pointed out. I logically would have been the one to follow in father's footsteps. But I was given away, adopted by the Kudo's. I'm not Shinichi Kuroba anymore.

But if that were true, why am I here, with my birth family. I'm trying to leave my life as Shinichi Kudo behind. He's dead to Ran, deader the Conan Edogawa. Mom and Dad, the Kudo's, they were never there. Not even knowing that their "son" was being hunted was enough to make them stay in Japan. They do care, but not as much as parents should.

And so I'm here, trying to find acceptance in the family that gave me away in first place. I understand that they didn't want to. Mom and Kaito accept me. All they ask is that I accept them. Which means accepting this.

I reach out and feel the white silk of the cape in my hand. I allow the smooth gentle fabric to caress my fingers.

_Try it on_ Kaito had suggested.

I'm perfectly at liberty to say no, of course. But then I won't be family. Sure I'll be welcome, but it will more like being a permanent house guest then a family member. I could always go back to the Kudo's. Back to the lonely house.

So I try it on, what harm could it do?

All the harm in the world.

I pick up the gloves and slide them on. They fit like, well, what they are. It's like they're tailor made for my hands. _My twin's hands, not mine _I try to remind myself_._ I enjoy the cool silk on my skin. I rub my fingers and thumb together. I can still feel, but there's a barrier between my fingers and what I touch. I leave no fingerprints, move undetected.

_No, I'm a detective, not a thief! My brothers the thief! I solve the mysteries! I catch the thieves! I....._

I'm removing my clothing and reaching for the white tux.

Kaito's watching me. His trademark grin is gone, replaced by an unusually serious look. He understands the level of the transformation he's watching, how much is changing in the mere act of putting on a suit. He says nothing, just observes. I'm grateful for this.

The tux and shoes are on. I stand more upright. This feels...right. This suit is comfortable, flexible. Somehow I feel loved in this suit, as though it's two previous wearers are both with me, comforting me. Accepting me.

I hook on the cape. I feel mysterious, untouchable, elegant. It's a lot heavier than I expected, but that's understandable with a hang glider built in. A strange power seems to be flowing through me now, a kind of strength. A small voice in my head is screaming for me to turn back, to hang up the suit and get out of there. But that's the voice of Shinichi Kudo, and he's dead.

The hat tops my head now. I feel the same rush of excitement a child does when playing dress up. A giddiness added to the energy already coursing through me. I'm so close. Only one more thing to go.

My white gloved hand is trembling now. In my hand I hold the last piece of the puzzle, the final piece of my transformation. When I put this on, Shinichi Kudo, detective, will be gone for good. Only Shinichi Kuroba will remain. I'm scared.

I lift up the monocle. This is the point of no return, do or die. To be or not to be. The final descision, Kudo or Kuroba. I'm terrified and yet...yet there's are part of me that wants this, want's it badly. _Kudo or Kuroba. Kudo or Kuroba. Kudo or..._

I slide the monocle into place.

The transformation is immediate. The eyes I look through no longer search for routes which criminals might take, but ways for me to evade capture. I suddenly want to ride on the winds back, to laugh and trick. I feel a mischievousness bubble up within me.

I look in the mirror and see not Shinichi Kudo, nor Shinichi Kuroba. I see Kid, the Phantom Thief.

Kaito puts his arm around my shoulder, smiling friendlily. He looks into my reflection's eyes.

"Welcome to the family, Bro"

fin

AN: okay this may seem a little confusing, let me explain. Everyone's always talking about how much Kid and Shinichi look alike. So I thought _Hey what if they really were twins?_ The ball went from there. I decide Ran found out about Conan and simply put, did not take it well, making it easier to transition Shinichi to his birth family. Shinichi is also back to his proper age, my guess being Akako having something to do with it.

Again, i apologize for any OOCness on Shinichi's part, but since the core of this is about himbecoming another person, that was nescessary.


End file.
